The Adventure Begins
by littlepinkwolf
Summary: Wolfram is sent on a mission by Shinou a year after Conrad has returned. He has no idea where this land is. Can he protect the maou and keep his secret without knowing who the maou really is? Very slow Y/W for obvious reasons
1. Arrival

I Don't own Kyou kara Maou

"_Shin Makuko language_"

"Normal Japanese"

* * *

Chapter 1

Wolfram knew a lot of things. At the age of 72, he knew that he had a nasty temper; he knew that he was the second strongest person in his country when it came to magic ability, and he knew that at this very moment, he wanted nothing more than to slowly roast Shinou alive. Now this was not something he thought about often, no, he had only begun to think about this when Shinou gave him what seem like an impossible mission.

Go to Earth. Yes, that part seemed normal, after all, if Lord Conrart Weller could do it, why couldn't he. If only the mission parameters ended there.

Learn to act like a woman. Harder; yes, but not downright impossible, after all, Wolfram did take after his mother in the looks department; he didn't think it would be that much harder.

Protect the future Maou. Now this wasn't all that odd, after all he knew he would always serve the Maou, and protecting them came apart of the deal.

Do all this without the knowledge of who the Maou is, how to speak the language, not being able to use his magic, and in the body of a four year old, that would age one year for every year he was on earth.

Yes, Wolfram von Bielefeld wanted Shinou dead. For the past twenty minutes, Wolfram had been sitting on the edge of the fountain where he had arrived to Earth in. He had spent the first ten minutes in a quiet tantrum, the only up side was that while he couldn't use his magic, he could communicate with Shinou, that is whenever Shinou decided to opened communication with him. Oh how he couldn't wait for that first communication. For the first five minutes he thought of ways to slowly torture Shinou to death. Then the last five minutes he spent trying to figure out where he was. After another five minutes he gave up. It wasn't as if he knew the geography of the world. He might learn the country's name, but he had no clue which country had the maou, or what that person might look like. He didn't even know the new Maou's gender. Yes, he would have a bone to pick with Shinou whenever he contacted him next.

At least Shinou had thought ahead of thinking to tell Ulrike to give him some gold, and to let him keep his sword. He could only hope that Gwendel could come up with a good cover story for him. With a sigh, Wolfram slid off the side of the fountain and onto the ground. As he stepped forward, he ignored the squishing sound his wet shoes made, and a slight tremble his body felt as his wet dress stuck to him. That's right, dress. After Shinou had shrunken him, he got Ulrike to put him into a green dress. Yes, Shinou was going to die slowly and painfully.

With a sword strapped to his back, and a bag of gold tied around his waist, underneath his dress, he made his way out of the park he was in. Wolfram felt as if the wind was knocked out of him as he looked at the city. This city was much larger than anything Wolfram had ever seen before. The trees in the park had hid the true size of the building from him. Telling himself that the trembling was because he was cold and not because he was scared, Wolfram started to make his way further into the city. Wolfram glanced up at the sky and saw that it was slowly getting darker. After walking for three hours, Wolfram found a bench and sat down. He looked up at the stars and wrapped his arms around his knees. He placed his shoes next to him.

He would admit it; he was cold, lonely and scared. It was one thing to be sent on a mission where you didn't know the language; it was a whole other one where you didn't even know where you were. The more Wolfram thought about it, the more he thought that this mission might not have been because he was worthy to receive it; it could have been given to him as a punishment. Tears prickled in his eyes as he trembled even more. He wanted to blame the fact that he was cold, but he knew that wasn't the reason. He was a solider after all, he could stand being cold, and hungry, but this sense of hopelessness was slowly eating away at him was something even he would admit to having trouble with. Knowing that it wouldn't work, Wolfram cupped his hands together and muttered "_All the beings that make up the element fire obey the brave mazoku who summons you_." Knowing he wasn't even going to get a spark; and seeing that he wasn't going to get one were two different things.

"Hello…what are you doing out here all alone? Don't you know it's dangerous to be out this late by yourself at this age?" A voice suddenly came. Wolfram jerked out of his mutterings and self-loathing as he saw two men in front of him. Not knowing what they wanted, Wolfram jumped back and tried to unsheathe his sword only to discover that it was in an awkward position for his current height, and he didn't want to lower his eyes from the two men.

"Hey, calm down there little one. We mean you no harm," The second guy stated. Wolfram looked at them cautiously. They both seemed to be in their early forties. The first one had blond hair with a touch of white to it. The second one had brown hair with a hint of gray. While both of their eyes looked nice, Wolfram knew better than to trust appearances. Oh how he wish he knew what they were saying. "Come over here…where do you live? Are you lost?" Wolfram kept his glare on the two people in front of him.

"Taichi…I don't think she understands you," The first one stated as he placed a hand on the second one's arm to prevent him from moving closer to Wolfram. Wolfram could see that he had a bag in one of his hand. For the life of him, Wolfram couldn't figure out what was in it. The second one nodded towards the first one before turning his attention towards Wolfram. He then lifted both hands and slowly turned them over in front of Wolfram.

"Look, I'm harmless…Yamato…step away from me," Taichi stated as he made slight shooing motion. "My name is Taichi," Taichi pointed to himself. "This is Yamato," He pointed to the first person. "Taichi," He pointed at himself. "Yamato," He pointed at his companion. Then he pointed at Wolfram. When Wolfram didn't say anything he repeated the process.

Wolframs watched as the man pointed to himself, and say a bunch of words. He then pointed to his companion and said some more words. It was then that he realized that they were introducing themselves. As Wolfram listened to the man repeat the process, he found himself mouthing the words with him.

Taichi nearly jumped for joy as he heard the whispers from the child in front of him. "Tai…chi…Ya…mato…" Wolfram repeated. "Tai…chi…Yamato…Taichi…Yamato." Wolfram wanted to cheer as he learned those two words. He then saw Taichi point towards him. It took him a second to figure out that he want to know Wolfram's name. Wolfram opened his mouth to say 'Wolfram' but realized that it was a boy's name and wouldn't work for him here. "_Arianna_" Wolfram replied.

* * *

"See…I told you I could get her name out of her," Taichi grinned. Yamato just shook his head.

"I never doubted you," Yamato replied. "Only you could think like a four year old."

"Exactl…hey!" Taichi replied, he then heard a slight chuckle, and his dark mood disappeared as he saw the small smile on Wolfram's lips. "I made her laugh!" The sudden exclamation caused Wolfram to withdraw several spaces.

"Baka…"Yamato replied as he lifted up his bag and grabbed an apple. "Hold this," He made Taichi hold his bag as he cautiously he walked up to Wolfram. Kneeling down in front of the other blond he smiled. "Are you hungry?" Yamato offered the apple to Wolfram. Wolfram glared at the fruit not recognizing it. "I see, you don't trust it, how about it I try some first," Yamato took a bite out of the apple. Not seeing anything happen to him, Wolfram slowly grabbed the fruit. He then took several steps away from Yamato and examined the fruit. He sniffed it and the turned it over. He then took a bite.

"_It looks like a pear but tastes like a peach," _Wolfram stated as he handed the apple back to Yamato. "_But it has the coloring of a banana,"_ Yamato blinked at what Wolfram said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand," Yamato replied. He then looked at the apple being offered back to him. "Are you not hungry?" Suddenly Wolfram's stomach growled and Wolfram blushed bright red. "No, you're hungry…do you not like it?" Wolfram tilted his head. He pushed the apple back toward Yamato's mouth. Wolfram might be hungry, but he wasn't a beggar. "No…you want it…but something is…I don't believe it," Yamato gave a small sigh before turning back to Taichi. "Taichi…this child is too prideful to accept the apple…even though she is hungry."

"How can you tell?" Taichi asked as he took a step forward, before forcing himself to take another step back.

"I can see it in her eyes," Yamato stated as he stood up.

Wolfram watched the two of them talk to one another. He really was hungry, and that fruit Yamato had, tasted really good. His body gave a slight shiver and he suddenly sneezed. This caught the attention of both men.

"You must be freezing, Arianna," Yamato replied. Wolfram noted the usage of his alias and figured that Yamato was talking to him. Taking off his scarf, he gave it to Wolfram. Wrapping it around Wolfram's neck, he noticed that the dress he was wearing was slightly damp. This caused Yamato to frown. He then handed the apple back to Wolfram before standing up. "I don't want it," Yamato stated simply as he walked back towards Taichi. "Taichi, let's go home," Yamato stated. "Arianna, you can come with us if you like…but we won't force you."

"Yamato! She'll freeze out here…"Taichi exclaimed.

"If we force her, it'll be considered kidnapping," Yamato replied. "Come on…"Taichi looked back between the two blonds.

"Yama…"Taichi started. Yamato sighed.

"If you're so worried about her, give her your jacket," Yamato stated. "I know I bought it for you for your birthday, but I don't mind," Taichi nodded and took off his jacket. He then when up to Wolfram and draped his jacket over Wolfram's small body. He then quickly backed away and followed Yamato. After they had gone a few feet Taichi started talking.

"Yama…her clothes were wet…she's also a beautiful child…she'll be…"Taichi started.

"There's nothing to worry about Taichi," Yamato replied.

"Yes there is…how can you leave her like that?" Taichi responded.

"Because I knew she would follow us," Yamato replied with a slight smile. Taichi blinked and was about to turn around when Yamato stated. "You turn, and it's the couch for a year. It wasn't easy, but she strikes me as the kind of person who would return the things she used. She has a lot of pride."

"I see," Taichi smiled as he walked up the steps to their house. He opened the door for Yamato.

"Thanks…leave it open…I'll start on dinner."

* * *

Wolfram watched as the two men left. He was surprised to see that the brunet gave him his jacket. While Wolfram wanted to deny it, he did feel much warmer now that he had the scarf and the jacket, and as much as he wanted to keep the two things, he knew his pride would make him return it. At least that was the excuse he used to explain why he would follow them home. The two men seemed to be arguing about something, but besides the use of their names, Wolfram didn't understand what it was that they were saying to one another. He watched as they entered a white two-story house. He had to admit, it was a cute looking house with a green lawn and a brown fence. He gave a small smile as he watched Taichi hold the door for Yamato. The two of them reminded him of Gwendel and Gunter…except older. He then noticed that the door was left open. Fearing that some stranger might come in and attack these two kind people, Wolfram ran up to close the door. It was then he smelt the scent from the inside of the house. He managed to convince himself that it would be alright to enter the warm house…he closed the door behind him, to make sure no one else came in, Wolfram told himself. He noticed that there were a lot of shoes in the entrance. Assuming he needed to take off his shoes, he took off his wet ones and left them next to the door. He then took off his sword and brought it to hand. This time, should he need it, it would be easier to grab.

Walking along the inside of the house, he heard some music being played. He didn't hear any lyric, and smile. It sounded a lot like the songs that were played at the balls back in Shin Makuko. He then peered around a corner and saw both Yamato and Taichi in what looked to be a kitchen. But it looked slightly off to him. Yamato was wearing an apron that the cooks always wore.

"It's about time you got in here…I was worried that you were lost Arianna," Yamato stated as he smiled at Wolfram. "Sit down."

* * *

As Yamato saw the blond head peering around the corner, he knew he had won and let out a small sigh of relief. He had been worried there for a moment. It was then that he noticed that she had the sword in her hand. He hoped that she didn't hurt herself with it. After telling her to sit down, he moved to start filling three plates with soup.

"I hope you like Ramen…Daisuke sent us a whole box of noodles…we'll be eating them for the next three months," Taichi replied with a smile as he watched the small child make her way to a chair. Seeing that she needed to kneel in order to reach the table, Taichi opened his mouth to tell Yamato, when he noticed the dark look Wolfram sent his way. It frightened Taichi how much that glare reminded him of Yamato when he was very angry. Yamato placed a bowl in front of Wolfram and Taichi, and then sat next to Taichi, across from Wolfram.

"I'm glad you could join us Arianna," Yamato stated. Wolfram stared at the soup. He would admit that the soup was one of the strangest things he had ever seen. Yet, what surprised him even more was that all he had to eat it was two pieces of sticks.

"_This place is really weird," _Wolfram stated. "_Oh, before I forget," _Wolfram stood on his chair and started to lift his dress up.

"NO!" Taichi screamed as he leaped over the table, knocking everything to the ground, including Wolfram.

"Taichi!" Yamato exclaimed. "Arianna! Are you alright?" Yamato asked as he rushed to check on the fallen girl. He gave a small smile when he saw Wolfram sit up.

"_Here…this is for the meal and the pear. I hope it is enough," _Wolfram replied as he handed Yamato one of his gold coins. _"Now excuse me while I scream at your husband," _Wolfram marched up to the crumple form of Taichi and gave him a small kick to roll him over. Standing with his hands on his hips he shouted "_what in Shinou's name do you think you were doing? Huh? Were you trying to kill me…I just was going to pay for the meal…was that so bad…but you had to tackle me…off a chair mind you…"_Taichi just groaned as he looked up at Wolfram and was reminded of Yamato when he had accidently dropped his laptop…that had all his recordings on it…before he had had a chance to save it…after he had told Taichi specifically not to touch it. Taichi was terrified. He then looked above the small blond and saw Yamato.

"You are an idiot," Yamato stated simply. Wolfram nodded along with that sentiment. He didn't know what Yamato had said, but he had the feeling it was along the same lines of what he was saying.

"She was taking off her dress…"Taichi tried to argue.

"She has a money pouch around her waist. She was getting money out to pay for the meal you made fall onto the floor," Yamato replied.

"But…"

"Couch…and no dinner," Yamato replied. "You will also clean up this mess," Taichi just groaned. "You alright Arianna?" Yamato looked down at the child. He had to admit that the child scolding Taichi had been funny. Wolfram just looked up at him in confusion, before sighing to himself, and scratched the back of his head. Shinou was he tired.

"_I have no idea what you are asking me, but if you are asking if I am alright, then I am…I didn't hit my head or anything, and the soup that spilt on me didn't burn me…My skin is practically fire-proof…or at least it was…but the heat didn't bother me," _Wolfram stated knowing full well that Yamato wouldn't be able to understand him. "_Although, I am still hungry," _as soon as he said that his stomach growled again, "_Do you have any of those pears left?" _

"Since someone," Yamato looked at Taichi "ruined our dinner…how about we just eat apples and peanut butter…I know you don't know what that is…but it's good. I promise in the morning, I'll make you something…" Yamato trailed off as he saw Wolfram walk towards the candle with a faint grin on his lips. Yamato had forgotten that he had lit it right before he had started to work on dinner. He knew Taichi loved having candles burning whenever they were home. He was just glad it hadn't been knocked over as well.

Wolfram saw the flame flicker towards him and knew it was Shinou. All his anger towards him fled with the knowledge that Shinou really was looking after him. "_Shinou,"_ Wolfram smiled as he reached out a hand and cupped the flame gently. He heard a voice whisper to him.

"_Stay…they are good people…they will protect you on Earth," _Wolfram nodded. Shinou then whispered to him what he needed to say.

"Arianna…stay…with…Yamato…Taichi…please," Wolfram asked as he gazed at Yamato.

The look that had entered Wolfram's face as he said those words left Yamato speechless. He didn't know how Wolfram knew how to speak those words when he had only spoken their names before. Yamato did the only thing he could do. He nodded.

* * *

Hope you like…this is actually the second version of this story…it's actually a lot better than my other version…I could have finished, but some of the things I wanted to have happened, could not have happened in the original version, so I scrapped all 15 chapters…that's right, fifteen chapters…I wanted to cry, but after seeing how this version is coming out, I'm so happy. So please R&R.

C-ya


	2. Bob

I Don't own Kyou kara Maou

"_Shin Makuko language on earth_"

"Normal Japanese"

Chapter 2

* * *

The next morning found Wolfram in a warm bed, as he tried to remember where he was, he noted that this bed wasn't as comfortable as the one he had back in his room. Everything came crashing down on him as he suddenly recalled everything that had happened the day before. Looking back, he was surprised that it had only been a day. He thought about the two men he had met the night before. He really like Yamato…he reminded him of Gwendel. After Yamato had said he could stay, he had given him some apples and peanut butter. Wolfram thought this was one of the most delicious things he had ever tasted, except when it sealed his mouth shut. Yamato had then given him one of Taichi's shirts to sleep in. Wolfram had to admit, it was a very comfortable shirt. Taichi on the other hand seemed to be too much like Gunter. He was loud and always did things without thinking about it. People like Taichi annoyed him. He heard a knock on the door. Sitting up on the bed, he looked to see who it was that wanted to enter.

"Good morning," Taichi greeted as he stuck his head through the door. "Yamato made breakfast and he sent me up to wake you. We have a busy day today." Wolfram just blinked back at him. He could smell food being cooked downstairs, and felt his stomach rumble. Climbing off the bed, he spat out a few curses at the fact that he was so small. The next time Shinou contacted him, he was going to see how he could roast the demon. Taichi stretched out his hand. Wolfram just sent him an incredible look and walked passed it and made his way down the steps. Wolfram ignored the sad look that appeared on Taichi's face.

"Good morning Arianna…I see Taichi woke you up. I made pancakes…don't worry I made extra, just in case." Yamato replied with a smile. Wolfram not understanding simply took his seat and looked at the plate. He then glanced up and stated.

"_This looks good, you better have made extra incase Taichi knocks them off the plate…again." _Yamato only understood that Wolfram had mention Taichi, but besides that he could only assume what the child was trying to say.

"Arianna…I know you don't understand me…but we are going to take you to the police station today," Yamato stated. Wolfram looked at him in a mixture of confusion and frustration. "I know it's frustrating not understanding, but look at it this way, we need to find you mama and papa."

"Mama?_" _Wolfram asked as a sudden thought appeared in his head. "_Paper…I need paper and a pen," _Wolfram started to look around for a piece of paper. Finding some on the counter, he ignored the letters on it, and looked for a pen. Smiling he found one next to the paper. He then rushed over to Yamato and started to draw. "_Excuse the horrible drawing, but it has to be done quickly…This is me…Arianna" _Wolfram drew a head and a smile and pointed towards himself. He then drew a line above him and drew two more circles and placed faces on those circles. At one he pointed and said. "Mama," at the other he said "Papa," Yamato looked at the two faces and smiled.

"Yes…exactly…" Yamato replied. "You're very smart Arianna…but now finish your breakfast," Wolfram nodded, understanding that Yamato wanted him to eat after he pointed to his food.

* * *

Two hours later found them standing in front of a police station. Entering the station, Wolfram was amazed at how many people there were in there. He saw several people all wearing the same uniform, and many who weren't. A lady who was wearing a uniform came up to greet the three of them, or at least that was what Wolfram assumed she did.

"Hello, my name is Yamato Yagami, and we found this little girl wondering around last night…We were wondering if someone has place out a missing notice for her," Yamato asked as he stared at the lady.

"I see, follow me," The lady stated as she motioned for the three of them to follow her to a computer. "Let me see…what is her name?"

"All she has told us is Arianna." Taichi stated. "She can't speak Japanese."

"Well she does look like a foreigner…Age?"

"We're assuming four…she hasn't told us, but she looks to be the age." Yamato replied.

"I see…What has she told you then?" The lady asked.

"She has only told us her name," Taichi stated. "Other than that, you can try to get it out of her." Taichi motioned towards Wolfram who was staring up at them with frustrated eyes. His jacket and Yamato's scarf making her look tiny in her green dress.

"Mr.…"The lady trailed.

"Yagami," Taichi stated.

"Oh…Mr. Yagami…"The lady continued.

"Kimiko…is there a problem here?" A man asked as he came up to the group. There was a tall, slightly gray man behind him with a pair of sunglasses on.

"No sir, these people came just to announce they found a missing child," Kimiko answered. "She's a foreigner…doesn't understand or speak Japanese…all we know is her name."

"What is it?" The man asked.

"Her name is Arianna," Kimiko replied.

Wolfram looked at the two men who had just arrived. He was getting annoyed with the fact that the lady was ignoring him, when he had a good feeling that the whole conversation was about him. He couldn't help but mutter. "_What an incompetent person…you have no place in the military service." _

"She's not military," The man with sunglasses replied. "She's a police officer, and I would think that someone your age would not be bad mouthing adults," Everyone turned to look at the man.

"Bob? Who are you talking to?" His companion asked.

"Her," Bob pointed towards Wolfram.

"You understand her?" Yamato asked. Bob nodded. Wolfram's face broke out into a smile before it changed into a frown.

"_How is it that you can understand me when everyone else can't?" _Wolfram asked with a growl.

"I've met only one other person who could speak this language…let me see what I can remember from it…_I am the Earth Maou…I was taught this language by Lord Conrart Weller…"_Wolfram straightened up and gave a small bow.

"_My name is Wolfram von Bielefeld, but I currently go by Arianna…I was sent to Earth by Shinou to help protect our future Maou…but he has not given me any information about him…" _

"_I see…how old are you?" _

"_I am 72 years old,"_

"_I would have thought you would have looked older than." _

"_I originally looked like a fourteen year old human…but when Shinou sent me on this mission he shrunk my body so that it'll age one year for every year I am here. I am currently about four years old…in human years." _Wolfram stated.

"_Who are you staying with?" _Bob asked.

"_Yamato and Taichi…they are really nice, and Shinou told me I could trust them..."_

"_Would you like to stay with them?"_

"_I wouldn't mind it." _

"_I'll set it up for you then." _Bob looked at everyone. "She is four years old and her parents are dead…Her full name is Arianna von Bielefeld."

"I see; then I guess we'll contact the local orphanage…" Kimiko stated as she placed her hand on the phone.

"Wait!" Yamato exclaimed. He turned his gaze towards Taichi, who gave a small smile and nodded. "Can't she stay with us?"

"Sir…"Kimiko asked as she looked at her boss.

"Arianna expressed her desire to stay with Mr. Yamato and Mr. Taichi," Bob added. "If neither of you wanted her I would gladly take her in. She will not be going to an orphanage."

"Bob…what is so special about her?" His friend asked.

"Arianna here is a diplomat…I don't want her leaving Japan with negative thoughts…besides she is looking for someone…and I am perhaps one of the few people who could help her," Bob replied. "Yet, if the two of you are willing…"

"We are…she'll be safe with us," Taichi replied.

"Alright…since she has no records…I'll create some for her…I'll also send over a friend of mine to help her learn Japanese. She has a son about Arianna's age. I'm sure she wouldn't mind," Bob replied. "_Arianna…you will be staying with Yamato and Taichi…I will set it up for you to be taught by a human…but she is married to a demon…she has a son that is four…I think the two of you will get along. Her older son…he is about seven now, has agreed to become my heir and take over as Maou when he is older. I want you to treat her and her whole family with respect."_

"_I can't accept all this from you…it's too much."_

"_Now listen Arianna…what I am giving to you, you can repay me later with…after all; I can just imagine what all my business rivals will say when I appear at a banquet with a beautiful and young woman by my side,"_ Wolfram started to laugh as even Bob gave a few chuckles.

"_I understand,"_ Wolfram stated. "_I'll play your model until Shinou sends me back to Shin Makuko…oh how jealous we will make them," _Wolfram gave Bob a sly glance asBob nodded, although he felt the look Wolfram sent him to be slightly wrong.

"Arianna has agreed with everything…it took me awhile to get her to agree with me on a few things but we came to a compromise and she has agreed to the terms," Bob explained. "Now, let us leave. I'm sure these officers have much to do."

"Yes…thank you Bob." His friend stated.

"Mr. Yamato…Mr. Taichi…I would greatly appreciate it if you would join me for lunch," Bob stated. For some reason, both Yamato and Taichi got the feeling that this wasn't a request.

* * *

As the two humans and two demons sat down at what seemed like a friendly family restaurant. Bob turned towards the two humans.

"What I would like to discuss with you would be a monthly stipend…how much do you think it'll cost to raise Lady Arianna here?" Bob asked.

"What do you mean?" Yamato asked.

"Lady Arianna…she will be living with you for a number of years…I'm not quite sure how many, I doubt that she herself even knows…but how much will it cost to buy her cloths, her meals, her schooling…" Bob asked.

"Nothing," Taichi replied a growl in his voice. "We don't need you paying us to take her in."

"No…it's not that…I see that I have insulted you by accident. Forgive me," Bob gave a small sigh.

"_Earth Maou…Shinou, upon my leaving gave me a bag of gold…if you know how to exchange it for Earth Money, then I'll be grateful. I'll be able to pay for all my things. That is what you are talking about with Yamato and Taichi right?"_

"_That is correct." _Bob agreed. "_I was going to give them a stipend…you are a diplomat from Shin Makuko…we take care of our diplomats, just as I am sure your country also does."_

"_Yes, but…"_

"_So you can accept the stipend as to help pay for your schooling. In Japan, it can become expensive to go to school," _Bob argued. "Now, I did not mean to state that you were not able to take care of her, or that you were doing it in hopes for money. But I shall give you the money none the less. Lady Arianna is an important person...and should you ever need the money, say, to pay for her schooling; then I would want you to use it. If not then simply see it as extra money you might have gotten from the stock market." Bob replied. "Lady Arianna has also informed me that she herself has her own money, which she would like to have use for her expenses," Wolfram took off his bag of gold and handed half of it to Bob. "_I'll exchange it for you and set it up in a bank account…actually Lord Weller left quite a bit of money the last time he was here…would you like to use it as well…I figure that he left it in case Shinou sent someone else to Earth," _Bob turned towards Yamato and Taichi. "I was telling her that the last diplomat left some money that might be of help should she need it…now let's stop the talk of money and let's enjoy our lunch…tell me Yamato, Taichi…just who are you?" Bob asked. The rest of the meal passed with the two of them telling Bob about themselves. He then had the new family driven home. Bob told Wolfram that if he ever needed anything to contact him.

* * *

As the day came to a close, Yamato put Wolfram to bed, ignoring Wolfram's rants of indignations. After Yamato had closed the door, and made sure Wolfram was in bed, he made his way down the steps to see his husband. He paused at the doorway when he saw Taichi resting his head in his hands. Two cups of tea were in front of him.

"What's the matter Tai?" Yamato asked.

"She hates me," Taichi stated. "and this whole thing is too bazaar…Yama…tell me it's not odd for them to have to create birth records and medical records…and what is this about her being a diplomat…and this strange man giving us money for taking care of her…today was the first day he had ever met her…and what if I can never get her to like me…what if I make a horrible father," Yamato gave a small smile.

"Taichi…you'll be a great father…and I think Arianna likes you well enough," Yamato replied. "As for her origins, I will admit they are odd…but I'm not going to worry about it. At the moment the most pressing issue is getting her to learn Japanese…once we can get some forms of communications up then we will be able to take care of her better than we have."

"How can you say she 'likes me well enough', all she ever does is glares at me…she even beat me up last night," Taichi exclaimed.

"To be fair, you did knock her off a chair and onto the floor," Yamato reminded. "She's…I think she is a lot like me…that's why we get along so well."

"Meaning she is nothing like me." Taichi muttered as he frowned. Yamato wanted to disagree with Taichi, but even he could not think of something to say. After several moments Taichi gave a small smile. "If anyone had told me on Friday that I was going to be a father by Sunday I would have laughed at them," Yamato gave a laugh.

"It did happen relatively fast." Yamato replied. "Maybe a little too fast."

* * *

Hope you like. I really had fun writing Taichi's and Wolfram's relationship. So until Next time.

C-ya


	3. Clothes

I don't own Kyou Kara Maou

"_Shin Makuko language_"

"Normal Japanese"

* * *

Chapter 3

The next morning, Wolfram would be the first to say he wished he had something else to wear. He was getting very tired of this green dress. Maybe he could convince one of his new guardians to take him to market so that he could buy himself couple of outfits. Making his way down the stairs he saw Taichi drinking something; there was a plate set out on the table with food on it. Wolfram assumed that it was for him.

"Good morning Arianna," Taichi smiled at Wolfram. After talking with Yamato the night before he wanted to see if he could get Wolfram to like him.

"Taichi," Arianna replied curtly. She assumed that Taichi had bid her a good morning. "Yamato?" She titled her head so that he could see her silent question.

"Yamato had to go to work today…it'll just be the two of us…um…Bob said that your teacher would stop by tomorrow…so I was thinking about taking you to the mall. I figure that you would need something else to wear beside that green dress, not that it's a bad dress. It's a beautiful dress, but you've been wearing it for three days now, if not longer, and I guess you would want to wear something else right?" Taichi looked over at Wolfram and noticed that he wasn't listening to him.

Wolfram had busied himself by eating the breakfast left out for him. He had a feeling that Taichi was just rambling on as Gunter would do whenever he was nervous. After he had finished eating he placed his plate in the sink and looked at Taichi. Taichi couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at the stare.

"Well, seeing that you're done, let's go," Taichi stood up and motioned for Wolfram to follow him. Wolfram sighed as he followed the older man out of the house. Taichi help out his hand for Wolfram to grab. Wolfram shot him a glare before grabbing on to it. They then walked to the nearest station. Taichi gave a soft smile as he saw Wolfram's eyes widen at the sight of the train. The day before Taichi and Yamato had simply walked to the Police station, and then they had been given a ride back in a car. This would be Wolfram's first time on a train along with it being his first time seeing one.

"It's called a train," Taichi told Wolfram. Wolfram glanced at Taichi when he realized Taichi was talking to him. Taichi pointed to the train. "Train," He said.

"Tra…Train," Wolfram mouthed the word.

"Yes," Taichi nodded. Wolfram gave him a curious glance.

"Yes," Wolfram mimicked as he nodded. Taichi understanding smiled.

"No," Taichi replied as he shook his head. Wolfram smiled. So Taichi wasn't such an idiot after all.

"No," Wolfram copied as he shook his head. He then nodded and said "Yes," And then shook his head and said. "No,"

"Excellent Arianna!" Taichi grinned. Wolfram just stared at him and shook his head. Why couldn't Yamato be with them? Wolfram would admit he like Yamato much more than he liked Taichi, mostly because Yamato reminded him of Gwendel while Taichi reminded him of Gunter; and he much rather spend time with Gwendel then he would with Gunter.

Taichi saw that their train had pulled into the station and pulled Wolfram into one. Wolfram would say he was brave, but when the train started to move, he was in every right to grip onto Taichi's leg in fear. After all, they were in a large metal box that was moving by itself.

"Don't worry Arianna. I'll protect you," Taichi whispered as he petted the top of Wolfram's head trying to relax the poor demon. Wolfram looked up at Taichi and found himself nodding. Maybe there was a little of Conrart in Taichi…meaning that maybe he wouldn't be a nightmare to be around.

They weren't on the train very long before they made it to their stop. Taichi suddenly picked Wolfram up and pushed his way out of the train. Once they were a good distance away Taichi set him down.

"Sorry, but if you walked, we might have been separated, and that would have been very bad…I didn't want you to get lost," Taichi explained as he started at the fuming blond.

"_You insensitive Cretan…how dare you pick me up as if I was a sack of potatoes…if I had my magic I'd flambé you alive for this incredible insult," _Wolfram growled at Taichi. Taichi just gave him a weak smile and then a sigh. No, Wolfram thought. This guy was all Gunter. Taichi then gripped his hand and started to lead Wolfram down the street, all the time trying to ignore the dark glare being sent his way. Taichi then led the two of them into a clothing store. Wolfram took his glare off of Taichi and started to look around the store. His eyes widened and a smile graced his lips. Alright, Taichi was a good guy again…at least for now.

Wolfram freed his hand from Taichi and ran further into the store looking for something he could wear. He could hear Taichi chuckling. Normally this would have annoyed him, but at the moment, all Wolfram could focus on was finding himself some new outfits.

Keeping an eye on Wolfram, Taichi asked one of the saleswomen over to him.

"How can I help you?" The woman asked. Taichi looked at her name tag and saw that her name was Maiko.

"Excuse me, but I recently adopted Arianna here…or rather there." Taichi stated as he pointed to the zooming figure. "My spouse and I found her on the streets, and the only cloths she owned was the dress she is currently wearing…unfortunately neither of us have any kids, and we both don't really know what it is that she will need. Do you think you can help me?" Taichi asked as he gave a weak smile towards the saleswoman.

"Oh course sir…it so kind of you to do something like that…how about I go over there and ask what she would like, and I can add the basics to that." Maiko asked.

"Well, that's where we come into a problem…Arianna can't speak Japanese…nor can she understand it. Trust me, it hasn't been easy communicating with her. She doesn't speak any language that I've ever heard before."

"She does look like a foreigner…to think that they would come here and abandon their children like that. It's just disgraceful," Maiko growled. "You are such a kind person. Most people would have given up with a child like that," Taichi gave her another weak smile which turned into a frown when he noticed that he couldn't see Wolfram.

"Arianna!" Taichi exclaimed. "ARIANNA!" Taichi scanned the store. Maiko had motioned to the other saleswomen to start searching for the little girl. Suddenly Taichi heard.

"Taichi!" Taichi turned around to see Arianna wearing a different dress. This one was a blue one that had a light poof to the skirt. Wolfram smiled as he turned around. "Taichi? Yes? No?" Wolfram asked. Taichi looked at Wolfram for a moment. He gave a weak laugh.

"Yes," Wolfram nodded and ran back to one of the changing rooms. "That girl is going to give me a heart attack," Taichi muttered.

"She's very self-efficient. I don't know how many four year olds can dress themselves, much less want to go shopping," Maiko replied. "Let me go and see her size. I'll get her the basics…just watch over her," Taichi nodded. Maiko paused slightly to tell everyone that the child had been found before going into the dressing room. She came out a minute later and headed towards another area. Wolfram then came out in a black dress.

"Taichi, Yes? No?" Wolfram asked with a slight frown. Taichi was tempted to say yes, the black complemented her, but he stopped himself.

"No," Taichi replied. For some reason he couldn't picture her in black. Wolfram nodded with a soft sigh before he went back in to try on another dress.

After Wolfram had tried on his tenth dress, Maiko came back with several packets.

"Here are some underwear in her size…and here are some socks." Maiko replied. "Since its getting cold, I thought that she might like this jacket. It seemed to me that she would like it." Taichi glanced at the long blue jacket. It looked more like a trench coat then it did a jacket.

"I'll ask her about it," Taichi replied. "Thank you."

"It's no problem sir…but just so you know, you might want to get her another pair of shoes. Have her try them on before you buy them," Maiko advised.

"Thank you. I will," Taichi replied as he turned back to see Wolfram model his next dress. He then lifted the jacket. "Arianna. Yes? No?" Taichi asked. Wolfram ran up to it and touched the material. He then tried it on over the dress. He then took it off and handed it back to Taichi. Looking up at Taichi, Wolfram smiled.

"Yes,"

* * *

The shopping day ended with a new wardrobe for Wolfram. After they had gotten some new clothing, Wolfram dragged Taichi to the restroom, where he quickly changed into the blue dress with the poufy skirt. He then slipped on his new jacket. Following this he placed on a pair of white stockings and shiny black shoes. He put his old cloths inside the bag and gabbed two blue clips he had gotten for his hair. He had never been more thankful that his mother had enjoyed playing dress up with him. Had he been in his adult body he would have denied ever doing this, but as he was in a body of a four year old, he rather enjoyed dressing up as a girl. Maybe this was why Yozak played a girl almost every time he needed to go undercover.

Stepping out of the restroom, Wolfram ran over to Taichi who was sitting on a bench. Taichi smiled at Wolfram.

"Looking nice Ari-chan," Taichi replied as he gave her a thumps up. Wolfram smirked in replied. He then looked Taichi up and down. Taichi's smile fell from his lips. He didn't think four year olds were supposed to know how to smirk.

"_I believe you'll do as you are. I can see you at my side Taichi," _Wolfram stated as he held his hand up for Taichi to grab. In an instant Taichi and Wolfram were walking down the street hand-in hand. Taichi couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. Maybe Wolfram did like him after all.

* * *

That night, Wolfram modeled all his new cloths for Yamato. Yamato smiled and applauded each one. He then turned to Taichi.

"You have great taste, dear," Yamato grinned. Taichi blushed.

"Actually, Ari-chan picked them all out."

"Ari-chan?" Yamato asked.

"It was easier then saying Arianna all the time," Taichi replied as his blush remained.

"I think it's kind of cute," Yamato agreed.

"Ari-chan likes it…I think, she hasn't told me not to call her that."

"You sure?" Yamato asked. Taichi nodded.

"I taught her 'Yes' and 'No' today. It was really easy, but it made communicating so much easier." Taichi smiled. "After we had left the shop, Ari-chan dragged me to a bathroom. While I waited for her outside, she changed into her new cloths and came out. She looked like a porcelain doll. She was absolutely precious…and then…she held out her hand for me to hold. She said something…I don't know what…I really do think she like me now."

Yamato smiled at his husband. "I'm glad Taichi…did Bob call today?" Taichi nodded.

"He said the teacher would come by tomorrow around 9. I figure that I'll get some writing done tomorrow," Taichi replied.

"How is the book coming Tai?" Yamato asked. Taichi frowned.

"Difficult…I just don't have any inspiration, and any plot I come up with I can't figure out an ending to," Taichi replied with a sigh. Their conversation was interrupted by a loud voice crying out.

"Yamato!" They both turned to see a fuming blond in a red dress. Wolfram had his hands on his hips.

"Sorry," Yamato replied with a faint smile. "You look lovely in that one Arianna," Wolfram nodded and then ran back up the stairs to change into his new pajamas. Yamato gave a small laugh. "Taichi, I have a feeling that you might just have a muse in Arianna," Taichi glanced at the spot where Wolfram just stopped.

"I think, maybe you might be right," Taichi smiled back as the two of them fell into silence as they waited for Wolfram to come back down.

* * *

The next morning, Wolfram made it down the stairs to only see Taichi at the table again. There was the plate of food waiting for him again. Today he was wearing a purple dress that was in the same style as the dress he wore the day before. He sat down at the table and started eating. He remembered what Bob had told him the day before about how his Japanese teacher would be arriving today with one of her sons. Bob had told him that he would have to treat this woman with respect since she was the mother of the future Earth Maou. Just as Wolfram was putting his plate in the sink, there was a knock on the door. Taichi got up from the square box that he had been punching keys into and went to open the door. Wolfram stood right behind him.

"Hello, my name is Miko Shibuya," A tall brunet smiled. "This here is Yuri."

"Hello, I'm Taichi, and this is Arianna…please come in Miko-san," Taichi replied as he allowed them in. "Forgive me for asking, but Bob told us that you had two sons, not a daughter."

"Oh, Yuri's a boy…it's just that I've never had someone to dress up, so I thought, why not," Miko replied. Taichi gave a slight pitying look at Yuri, whose black hair was put up into pig tails.

"Ari-chan," Taichi stated as he motioned for Wolfram to come forward. "Miko-san," Yamato pointed to Miko and then he pointed to Yuri. "Yuri."

"Miko," Wolfram stated as he pointed to Miko and then at Yuri. "Yuri," He then glanced at Taichi. "Miko. Yuri. Mama?" Wolfram asked. Taichi nodded.

"Yes," Taichi replied with a smile. "Very good Ari-chan," Wolfram nodded and then went to grab Miko's hand and dragged her to the kitchen.

"Miko would you like some tea?" Taichi asked.

"Yes, thank you," Miko replied as Wolfram made her sit in a chair. He then ran up to his room and grabbed some sheets of paper and a pen. He then ran back down and sat down in the seat next to Miko, ready to learn. He might have hated taking classes from his tutors, but he hated not being able to communicate even more.

Miko gave Wolfram a small smile and then began to teach Wolfram random words in Japanese. Miko walked around the house and began to point at things and tell Wolfram their names. All the while, Yuuri followed Wolfram his mother around. By the end of the day, Wolfram was able to name everything on the first floor. Miko smiled and talked with Taichi who was seated in the living room typing away at a laptop.

"Are you done for the day?" Taichi asked as he noticed the woman staring at him from the doorway. He hated to get up from the part he was working on, but he was polite.

"Yes. Ari-chan is very intelligent. She now knows how to refer to different things in the house. I think on Thursday I'll start teaching her how to write…I'm curious though, how is Arianna spelt? Is there any Kanji…and what is her last name? Bob never told me." Miko asked as she gazed over at Wolfram dragging Yuuri over and trying to brush his hair. Yuuri placed an annoyed face, but he wasn't fussing.

"Arianna…I don't know, I guess in Hiragana. I think it would look much more nicely if it is curved…and Yagami, since that is both Yamato's and my last name, well it looks just as it does on the front. It's in Kanji," Taichi replied. "Or does that look to weird?" Miko shook her head.

"Not at all," Miko shook her head. "I think it's cute…I was wondering though, would you mind if I give her some of Yuuri's old things. I noticed that she is a little smaller, and I think she would look absolutely adorable in them."

"I don't mind Miko-san," Taichi replied as Miko nodded.

"Well, then, we must get going…Yuu-chan." Miko called out. Yuuri looked up and ran over to his mother. Wolfram followed him and then ran up to Taichi.

Yuuri tugged at Miko's skirt and motioned for her to move down to his level. Taichi leaned down to listen to the weird language Wolfram was speaking, as Wolfram told him what he thought of the Yuuri. For some reason, Taichi had a feeling that a lot of the words Wolfram was using to describe Yuuri, were the same words he had used to describe him. Yuuri cupped his hand over his mouth and leaned over to Miko's ear and whispered.

"Mama…can I marry Ari-chan?" Yuuri asked anxiously. Miko blinked and smiled. Taichi started to cough as he overheard what Yuuri had stated.

"Why do you ask Yuu-chan?" Miko asked trying to hide her giggling.

"Ari-chan acts like how Mama acts…Yuu-chan like mama, so Yuu-chan likes Ari-chan." Yuuri gave a small blush.

"How about you help me teach Ari-chan more Japanese, and then you can ask her yourself." Miko grinned. Yuuri looked between both Miko and Wolfram and nodded. Taichi was starting to feel faint. "It looks like Ari-chan will be breaking a lot of hearts when she gets older," Taichi just groaned at the remark. He hadn't even been a father for a week, and already he had to worry about guys wanting to date his daughter.

That sudden thought entered his head. This was the first time he had ever considered Wolfram as his daughter, and suddenly the sense of impending doom that all new parents feel when they first realize that they will be in charge of another life filled him and frightened him to the very core of his being. Taichi barely remember Miko and Yuuri leaving, or Wolfram steering him to the kitchen, where the two of them waited until Yamato got home. Wolfram pointing to different things reciting their names and chatting away at the strange language that it seemed that only one other person could speak.

* * *

Hope you like. I had a lot of fun writting this scene, so I hope that you like it. Please R&R. So until next time

C-ya


	4. Discovery

I don't own Kyou Kara Maou

"_Shin Makuko language_"

"Normal Japanese"

Chapter 4

* * *

The days flew by, and soon two months had passed by and Christmas was just a week away. Miko and her family were going away for the holiday season, so the next couple of lessons were going to be canceled. Wolfram had take to Japanese with such vigor that he could actually communicate what it was that he wanted or what he needed to say to both Yamato and Taichi. Both of whom were incredibly grateful at this fact.

The three of them were out Christmas shopping when it happened. Taichi had entered a separate shop to buy Wolfram a gift, while Yamato and Wolfram were off in another store looking for something for Miko. Yamato had been just as taken by the woman just as Taichi had. They both agreed that she was an interesting person and a wonderful woman role model for Wolfram.

"Yamato," Wolfram called out. Yamato looked down at Wolfram. Yamato didn't know how Wolfram did it, but even in this cold weather, Wolfram only needed a small jacket in order to keep warm. Already Yamato had been given dirty looks from people who thought he couldn't properly cloth the newest member of the Yagami family. Yamato just shook his head at those looks, if only they knew that Wolfram kept taking off all the heavier jackets they kept putting on him complaining that he was hot.

"Yes Arianna?" Yamato asked.

"Buy Yuuri present too?" Wolfram asked with a slight blush. After his first meeting with the boy, who in Wolfram's head he had replaced with the term 'wimp', Wolfram thought the boy was cute, but too young for him, but he still wanted to get something for the boy who had befriended him, and would listen to his rants without saying a word in response. With Yuuri's lack of response Wolfram had dubbed him 'Wimp'. What Wolfram failed to realized that the reason why Yuuri didn't respond to the rants was because he didn't understand Wolfram's native tongue.

Yamato grinned as he heard the question. Taichi had told him how enamored Yuuri had become with Wolfram. He had even gone as far as to laugh when Taichi voiced his concern about the little ruffian that wanted to marry his daughter. Yamato had to remind Taichi that Yuuri was only four, and probably didn't understand the full ramification of this marriage proposal, if it could even be counted as that. "I think we can do that Arianna…what did you have in mind?" Yamato asked.

Wolfram thought about it for a moment before nodding his head.

"Ball," Wolfram stated. He recalled Yuuri saying he wanted a baseball to play with. Miko had taken the two of them to the park and Yuuri had taught Wolfram how to play on the slide and on the swings. They then saw some older kids throwing a ball around. Wolfram didn't understand most of what Yuuri was saying, but he did understand that Yuuri wanted a ball too.

"Alright, how about we find Taichi and we go buy one?" Yamato asked as he and Wolfram purchased the gift for Miko and left the store. Looking across the street when Yamato knew Taichi was he felt his heart stop as he saw Taichi standing on the curb of the sidewalk. He was looking down; Yamato guessed he was fixing his bags so that his gift was hidden from Wolfram's prying eyes. Yamato could see the erratic driver jump the curb. Later, Yamato couldn't tell who screamed louder, him or Wolfram as they saw the car hit Taichi dead on. Not caring about his bags. Yamato let go of Wolfram's hand and ran across the street. He could hear people calling for help.

Wolfram saw Yamato run across the street before he realized that the older man had let go of his hand. Wolfram felt numb as he watched the scene. A sudden siren awoke his stupor and he ran across the street. He needed to know, he need to know if Taichi was still alive. Opening his mouth, Wolfram tried to call out Yamato's name, but his voice had left him. He cursed himself as he felt tears well up in his eyes. He was a solider damn it. He knew how it was to lose people you cared about. He looked down and felt someone cover his eyes. Immediately he started to struggle.

"Yagami-sensei…are you alright?" A voice called out. Wolfram knew it was from the person who was holding him. Yamato looked up at the voice. "The little girl shouldn't see this," The voice replied.

"Sakamoto-san?" Yamato questioned as tears poured from his eyes. "Arianna…it's alright. The man holding you is a student of mine. Don't…"

"Shit…" The man dropped Wolfram. "She bit me!" Wolfram looked at the scene. Yamato was cover in blood as he was putting pressure on one of Taichi's wound. From Wolfram's training, he knew that being able to see the bones was not a good thing. Steeling himself, Wolfram was pleased to see Taichi's chest still moving up and down. Yanking off his blue coat he started rip into strips. "Damn, that girl is efficient," Wolfram heard the voice again. He then saw two men come up to where he was helping Yamato wrap up a wound and they pushed him out of the way. Wolfram couldn't understand a word they were saying as they placed Taichi on a stretcher and took him into a red truck. Wolfram didn't understand why they were taking Taichi and ran up to one and started to beat on his legs.

"_You bastard…don't you dare take Taichi away from me. I'll kill you before you can. You don't mess with my family. Bring him back!" _Wolfram shouted as he punctuated each word with a hit. He then felt someone pull him away from the man who shouted some words towards Yamato. With that the two men left, taking Taichi with them.

"Yagami-sensei?" The voice asked again as Wolfram realized that it was the same person who had grabbed him originally. "I can give up a ride to the hospital…or is there someone you want me to call.

"I…"Yamato looked around confused. "Arianna?" Yamato looked at the struggling girl in Sakamoto's arm. Sakamoto looked between the girl and his teacher and let go of the girl. Wolfram ran over to Yamato and threw his arms around the blond.

"Yamato…why men take Taichi?" Wolfram asked. "Taichi need healer."

"I know Arianna…but those men are healers…he's was taken to a hospital," Yamato stated as he tried to center himself. "We…we need to get our things and we need to go there…and pray Taichi will be okay."

"Okay Yamato," Wolfram replied as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Bags were immediately thrust in their directions. Some women had seen Yamato drop his bags and had picked them up.

"Here you go dear," The woman replied as she turned and left before Yamato could thank her.

"Yagami-sensei…my offer still stands," Sakamoto-san replied. "I can drive you to the hospital."

"Thank you Sakamoto-san…let me just…" Yamato paused as he looked around for Taichi's bags. He saw them with one of Sakamoto-san's friends. He stepped forward to reclaim them when a pretty girl with long black hair and brown eyes walked up and snatched them from the friend.

"Kyoko-chan, are you coming with us?" Sakamoto-san asked. The girl nodded.

"I'll come," Kyoko replied. "Let's go Akito." She stated as she looked at Sakamoto.

* * *

The ride to the hospital was in silence. Trying to break up the depressing tone, Sakamoto looked over at Yamato.

"I know this isn't any of my business Yagami-sensei, but I didn't know you had a daughter…she looks a lot like you," Sakamoto stated as he looked at the two blonds sitting in the back seat.

"I adopted Arianna two months ago with Taichi," Yamato replied listlessly as he tightened his grip around Wolfram's waist. He had yet to place Wolfram down.

Sakamoto winced at this revelation and he ignored Kyoko's glare. But he decided to try again.

"She is pretty feisty…how old is she?"

"Taichi assume four, so we've been going with that." Yamato replied in the same tone as his eyes filled with tears at the thought of Taichi. Kyoko's glare turned deadly, but Sakamoto ignored it, but as soon as he opened his mouth.

"Yamato no want talk…Idiot," Wolfram growled as he shot Sakamoto a glare. One look at Wolfram was enough to make Sakamoto shut up. Wolfram's hair was wild and he had blood smudged on his cheeks as he glared at Sakamoto.

"Well put Arianna," Kyoko responded as her glare intensified at her boyfriend. "Well put," The rest of the ride was in silence. Sakamoto swung up to the emergency room where Kyoko, Yamato and Wolfram got out of the car. Kyoko was holding all the bags while Yamato was still holding Wolfram. Had the situation been any different, Wolfram would have struggled to be put down, but he had a feeling that he was being held in order to help ground Yamato and keep him from collapsing.

"Taichi Yagami?" Yamato asked the nurse. "He was just brought in…a car hit him."

"Relation?" the nurse asked.

"Husband…and this is his daughter." Yamato replied as he shifted Wolfram in his arms. The nurse's eyes narrowed for a second trying to find something similar between her and the brunet that was brought in moments ago. "Adopted," The nurse nodded.

"He was brought in and is currently in surgery. When we find out anymore news, we'll call you…but Mr. Yagami…" The nurse paused as she looked at him with sympathy in her eyes. "It doesn't look good," Kyoko had to drop the bags as she rushed to catch Yamato before his legs gave way under him. Who would have known that a simple shopping trip with her boyfriend would have ended with the two of them in the hospital watching one of his favorite teachers from high school collapse as his family was destroyed?

* * *

It wasn't until five hours later than a doctor came out asking for Taichi's family. Yamato and Wolfram both jumped up immediately and made their way towards the doctor. Wolfram looked up at the man and knew the news wasn't going to be good. He tugged at the white jacket and asked in his most innocent voice.

"Is Taichi going to be okay, Healer?"

"What's the news Doctor?" Yamato asked. The doctor looked at the two blonds and felt his heart hurt at this revelation. It was something he hated having to do.

"Yagami-san is in an unstable condition…we were able to stop the bleeding, but it is unlikely that he will survive the night. I'm sorry," The doctor replied "If you would like to see him, he's in room 223." With that the doctor left. Yamato walked back to his seat and collapsed.

"Yagami-sensei?" Sakamoto asked.

"Thank you…Sakamoto-san. For everything, thank you," Yamato stated as his voice creaked.

"Yamato, Arianna not understand healer," Wolfram replied, he was scared at what the doctor had said to Yamato to reduce him to this state. Kyoko went up and kneeled in front of Wolfram.

"Arianna, Taichi is very hurt…the doctors can't help him anymore. He is going to die." Kyoko explained as Yamato suddenly sobbed. "Do you understand what this means?" Wolfram's eyes widened in shock.

"Dead mean not alive?" Wolfram asked as his heart sank. Kyoko nodded. "Where. Taichi Where?"

"Room 223…why?" Kyoko asked as Wolfram just nodded.

"_I have to do something, I…I can't let him die…I just can't." _With that Wolfram ran down the hall.

"ARIANNA!" Yamato and Kyoko shouted as they chased after him. They saw him enter a room.

As Wolfram entered the room, he immediately spotted Taichi. He was wrapped in bandages and covered with tubes and wires. Carefully, Wolfram made his way over to Taichi and rested his hands on Taichi's chest. He immediately started to mutter. "_All the beings that allow for healing, obey the strong mazoku who summons you. All the beings that allow for healing, obey the strong mazoku who summons you. All the beings that allow for healing, obey the strong mazoku who summons you."_ Wolfram continued to concentrate. If only he could reach the spark, he would be able to heal Taichi. Please Shinou. Wolfram thought. Just this once. There! Wolfram nearly cheered if he didn't have to focus on his magic, he could feel it flowing from him into the body beneath his hand. He then felt himself fall backwards into blackness.

* * *

The last thing Taichi remember was hearing shouting. As he stared around him, the only thing he noticed was whiteness.

"I'm surprise that Arianna was able to heal you," A voice laughed. Taichi turned quickly and saw a tall man with blond hair and blue eyes. If he had to guess, he would have thought this man was Arianna's father.

"Who are you?" Taichi asked.

"No one you need to concern yourself with." The man stated. "What I was wondering is why are you so important that Arianna nearly killed herself trying to save your life."

"What? Where is she? Is she alright?" Taichi asked as he stared at the man.

"I said nearly. Thankfully I stepped in at the last moment and gave her some of my energy. I can't have her dying. It took me over four thousand years to get to this point, she is too important to lose because a stupid human couldn't move out of the way of a moving vehicle."

"What do you mean important?" Taichi asked confused. "Is that why Bob wanted us to take her in, and not let her go into the foster care system?" The man gave a laugh.

"She is a key to the end of the world. For once all four of my generals have heirs. Three of the four are actually from the same family," The man smirked. "Each one contains a key that will end the world. It just so happens that for Ari-chan, as you call her, it's her heart."

"What does that mean?" Taichi asked.

"When the time comes, I'll be taking her heart. Unfortunately, there will be casualties to this process…as much as I hate to admit it; Arianna will be one of them…unless things are done to prevent it." The man glanced back at Taichi. "But don't worry. I'll try to prevent my grandchild from dying." Taichi felt his heart freeze. Just who was this man.

"I'm a demon, and I am the first maou of Shin Mazoku…but that is not something you need to worry yourself about. Arianna has eleven more years left in your care before she needs to return home…just help her grow up into a well-tempered woman…I know it will be hard," The man paused. "I'm sure you've seen her temper, but she must learn to control it…teach her about love…or else her future will end in eleven years." The man started to walk away, he then paused. "Taichi…I told Arianna to stay with you, if you endanger her life again…well, just don't make me regret my decision." With that Taichi suddenly awoke to find himself staring at a stranger's face.

"Taichi!" Taichi moved his head to the side and saw Yamato standing in the door way. He could tell how worn out his husband was.

"What…"Taichi croaked, his throat was parched. Yamato ran forward and got him some water, after he drank some, Taichi looked up at Yamato. "What happened?"

"You were hit by a car." Yamato replied. "But you're okay now, you've been out for three days." Taichi gave a small nod before glancing around.

"Who…"

"This is Sakamoto-san, he was one of my students about three years ago. He was there at the accident. He and his girlfriend Kyoko have been helping me these past few days."

"Ari-chan?" Taichi asked as he saw Yamato's eye fall to the floor."What happened?" Taichi asked scared.

"Tai…the doctors said you were going to die…a girl that young shouldn't already know about death…but Kyoko explained to her what the doctors said to us…I've never seen such a look of desperation on Arianna's face…she ran into your room before any of us could stop her. She was saying these words over and over again. She had her hands over your chest and she just kept repeating these words over and over again. A green light came out of her hands and into you. It lasted for about a minute before she fell back. The doctors said all her organs stopped at once, and she was technically dead for several seconds before her heart restarted and she was breathing…she hasn't regain consciousness yet…Bob is watching over her at the moment…The doctors said it was a miracle. You are going to make a full recovery Tai…and when Arianna wakes up, so will she," Yamato explained.

"Why?" Taichi asked. "Why she do that…most of the time she doesn't even like me," Yamato shrugged.

"Only Arianna knows," Yamato replied. "Sakamoto-san, could you tell one of the nurses that Taichi has woken up?" Yamato asked.

"Yama…I'm sorry I did that to you," Taichi replied as he rested a hand on Yamato's face. "I'll try not to do that again," Yamato gave a small chuckle. "I had the weirdest dream," Taichi yawned.

"You can tell me all about it when you wake up…rest up Tai." Yamato replied gently as he held Taichi's hand until he fell asleep. "When you wake up, I have something I need to tell you…it's important, but it can wait."

* * *

It took a week for Taichi to recover fully. He was still on crutches as he made his way for the first time into Wolfram's room. Taichi couldn't believe the story Yamato had told him when he had woken up again. Yamato had been forced to rotate time between both Wolfram's room and Taichi's room. Bob had confessed his part in hiding the secret. How on earth was something like this possible? How could someone Wolfram's age hide it for so long. How could their temperamental Arianna be a male?

Yamato had told him when the doctors had told him they had restarted Wolfram's heart that they had placed HIM in a room in the pediatric ward. Yamato had thought it was a slip and corrected the doctors. The doctors shook their head and replied that the child was a male. Yamato had confirmed it. Taichi wished he could say that it all made sense, but it didn't. Bob had come into the room and had told them both how Wolfram, for that was Arianna's real name, had wanted it to be quiet. He wanted to be a girl, so Bob had lied about the first name.

Looking down at the still pale body of the blond child he had come to care for, Taichi felt his heart break, how could this have happened? Taichi had told Yamato about the dream and the strange man who looked like Arianna's father or Grandfather as the man had revealed himself to be. How Arianna had an important role in the ending of the world. Sitting down on a chair, Taichi leaned over gripped Wolfram's hand.

"Please Ari-chan, wake up," Taichi pleaded. "Not for my sake, but for Yamato…he needs you just like he needs me. So please," Taichi continued his vigilance on Wolfram. His thoughts were disturbed as the door was slammed open making him jump. He turned just in time to see a black blur zoom pass and Miko and Yamato at the door. Miko's eyes were rimmed in red.

"We just got back…we've should have been here earlier," Miko stated as her eyes filled with tears. Yamato handed her a handkerchief as he looked away. If he saw her cry, he might start up again. Taichi glanced at the black form on the bed. Yuuri was staring down at Wolfram. There were tears in his eyes.

"Ari-chan…Ari-chan wake up. Mama and I got you a present from where we were…Ari-chan," Yuuri stated. "You have to wake up for me to give it to you…" Yuuri started to cry. Taichi's heart went out to the boy. Suddenly, the boy stopped crying. "Mama!" Yuuri looked at Miko. "Ari-chan is playing sleeping beauty…that why she won't wake up," Yuuri looked down at Wolfram and bent over and placed a small kiss on Wolfram's lips.

The first thing Wolfram realized was that there was a heavy weight on his chest which was making it hard for him to breath. The next thing he realized was that there was somebody kissing him. Slowly he opened his eyes a small bit and noticed black hair. He let out a small groan and opened his eyes even wider. Recognizing the hair, he muttered.

"Yuu-chan. No breathe," Wolfram stated quietly as he stared at the person on top of him. Immediately the pressure was off him. For a moment Wolfram thought he went crazy when Yuuri was suddenly hovering over him. He then noticed a pair of arms holding Yuuri up.

"Taichi okay?" Wolfram asked whoever was holding Yuuri up.

Yamato's, Miko's and Taichi's smile slightly over Yuuri's exclamation of Wolfram being sleeping beauty faded as they saw a sleepy pair of green eyes blink open and stare straight ahead. Taichi was able to hear Wolfram state that he couldn't breathe, and noticed that Yuuri was resting his chest on Wolfram's. Immediately he jumped to his feet and lifted Yuuri. He ignored Yuuri's grin at seeing Wolfram waking up.

He then heard Wolfram ask if he was alright. Tears sprang to his eyes as he heard Wolfram. He said the only thing that he could at the moment.

"Yes, Ari-chan, I'm alright," Taichi stated. "I'm perfect now that you're awake."

"Good," Wolfram responded before he fell back asleep.

* * *

Hope you like.


	5. Education

I don't own Kyou Kara Maou

"_Shin Makuko language_"

"Normal Japanese"

* * *

Chapter 5

The next two weeks were spent with Wolfram recovering from his self-induced coma. Yuuri and Miko would visit every day and Yuuri would tell everyone that he kissed his princess awake. Miko, Yamato and Taichi had to admit that the coincidence of all this happening at the same time made the whole thing a funny story, despite the seriousness of the fact. Slowly, Wolfram was able to stay awake for several hours at a time before he fell asleep again. The doctors couldn't explain the reason why Wolfram's body was so tired all the time, but told Yamato and Taichi that it would fade in a few weeks. Everyday Yuuri and Miko would come to visit Wolfram at the hospital and there would always be either Taichi or Yamato there with him. Yuuri would beam every time he saw Wolfram awake and would always refer to Wolfram as his princess. Wolfram not quite understanding the term just went with it as it didn't seem offensive. At the end of the two weeks, Wolfram was finally allowed to go home.

Getting into the car that Bob had lent them, Yamato, Taichi and Wolfram made their way back to their small house. Yamato got out of the car first and opened Taichi's door. He then opened the back door to help Wolfram out of the car. Once the whole family was inside the house, Taichi and Yamato took Wolfram into the living room and had him sit on one of the chairs. They decided to ask Wolfram about the deception.

"Arianna, we need to talk to you, about something serious," Yamato stated as he stared at the small blond.

"What Yamato?" Wolfram asked as he looked back and forth between the two men. The last time he had been sat down like this, it was because Conrart and Gwendel had to tell him that his mother was the maou, so she couldn't come to his beck and call. She had to put the people's need above those of his own.

"We know that you are a boy," Taichi continued. "We want to know why you act like a girl."

"Oh," Wolfram stated. He had wondered how long he would have been able to keep up the ruse, in all honesty, he was amazed that he had lasted as long as he had. He figured that now that they knew they'd want him gone. "I'm sorry I lie to you," Wolfram stated cautiously. "I need to be girl," He paused. "Had to learn like I learn Japanese."

"Why did you have to learn?"Yamato asked.

"I told to." Wolfram replied. "Me learn to be both boy and girl so I protect people. I get information."

"Does this have anything to do with a tall man with blond hair and blue eyes?" Taichi asked. Wolfram looked over at Taichi, his eyes wide. Taichi and Yamato knew they hit on something.

"You know Shinou?" Wolfram asked. Taichi nodded.

"He talked to me in a dream…you mean he is real?" Wolfram nodded.

"Shinou first Maou…he told me to be girl…no go against Shinou…no person," Wolfram replied.

"He said he was your grandfather," Taichi replied. Wolfram looked at Taichi as if he was crazy.

"Shinou not grandfather…I look like Shinou, but no…Shinou had no children." Wolfram responded. "I Grandfather is…"Wolfram paused as if something had hit him. "_Impossible…It can't be." _Wolfram jumped off the couch and started pacing back and forth. "_I always assume Rufus von Bielefeld was a man, so it never occurred to me, but if Rufus was a woman, then the child…oh Shinou…"_

"Arianna…are you alright?" Yamato asked as he and Taichi watch as Wolfram grew paler and paler as he kept mumbling to himself.

"Yamato…Shinou is god in I country." Wolfram paused. "Me think Shinou was me grandfather…I…sit now," Wolfram sat down on the floor. "It make sense…me strong, mama _married" _Wolfram used the Shin Mazoku word for it since he didn't know the Japanese word for it, "papa. Shinou need me born. I Bielefeld…line had carried to mama family…"

"I think we have revolutionized how Ari-chan sees her family," Taichi muttered as he stared at the shock figure. Yamato sent him a small glare.

"So Arianna, Shinou told you to act like a girl?" Yamato asked. Wolfram nodded. "Why?" Wolfram shrugged.

"Shinou know what Shinou wants," Wolfram replied evenly. He then glanced up at Yamato and then at Taichi. "I leave now?" Wolfram asked. "Taichi and Yamato want girl. I not girl…not really, I leave so Taichi and Yamato get girl." Yamato and Taichi were taken aback by the request.

"No," Taichi stated. "Ari-chan, we didn't take you in because you were a girl. We took you in because you were alone, we don't care if you are a girl or a boy. Or if you are a boy who wants to dress up as a girl. You are our little Ari-chan."

"Arianna, we love you. We don't care if your name is Wolfram or Arianna, all we care about is that you are you and you are happy. We don't want you to leave. You are the best daughter, any of us could ask for," Yamato continued as he pulled Wolfram into a hug.

"I stay?" Wolfram asked cautiously he stared at Taichi.

"Yes," Taichi nodded. "You stay."

* * *

The next day, Yuuri and Miko came over to celebrate a belated Christmas. Since both Taichi and Arianna had been in the hospital for Christmas, they decided to have the celebration later. Yamato was still on family leave from his job as he stayed home to take care of both Wolfram and Taichi. Yamato was in the kitchen cooking up Christmas dinner when the doorbell rung. Drying his hands quickly, Yamato went to open the door.

"Hello?" Yamato asked as he saw Miko standing there, her arms filled with presents. Yuuri rushed pass Yamato and ran into the living room, only pausing slightly to take off his shoes. Yamato gave a small chuckle.

"Young love," Miko smiled as she walked inside. Taichi came limping out of the living room. "Hello Yamato, Taichi," Miko greeted.

"Glad you can make it Miko," Taichi grinned.

"I'm glad you invited me. Shori and Shoma are having a father-son bonding day. Yuu-chan was too young to join them, not that he would have wanted to with the knowledge that we would be coming here. I'm afraid that Yuu-chan is very taken with Ari-chan," Miko replied.

"Let's just hope it ends well between the two of them," Yamato stated. "You didn't have to buy Arianna so many gifts. Between Taichi and myself, she is going to be spoiled enough."

"I know, but Yuu-chan was the one who kept saying we had to make sure Ari-chan had enough things. Already he is buying things for her." Miko responded as she placed all the gifts next to the tree. "Let me help you in the kitchen Yamato…I know what it is like having to make a feast by yourself," With that the three adults retired to the kitchen.

Yuuri ran into the living room with Wolfram on his mind. Seeing the blond sitting on the couch with a picture book in his hands, Yuuri made his way over.

"Hi Ari-chan."

"Hello Yuu-chan," Wolfram replied as he gave a small blush at the sight of the boy.

"You look pretty today," Yuuri continued. "You look like my princess."

"Yamato said today is special day. I need look nice. I put on best dress," Wolfram replied. "What princess mean?" Yuuri paused for a moment and thought it over. He then glanced at the book Wolfram was looking at.

"Princess is this person…Princess is the King's daughter."Yuuri stated as he pointed to the picture of the long hair blond hair princess. "They very pretty…I think Ari-chan is prettier than all other princesses," Yuuri replied. Wolfram just stared at him in shock. He didn't know whether to laugh or blush at the comment. On one hand he wasn't a princess, he was a prince…on the other hand, Yuuri just kept flirting with him. Wolfram tried not to think about it, but the boy was just a child, these feelings he was starting to develop for the black haired boy was ridiculous…he was too old to have simple crushes on children who were sixty eight years his junior.

"Yuu-chan is weird," Wolfram responded shaking his head. "Me no Princess…Yuu-chan look for better princess."

"Ari-chan is being mod…modesty," Yuuri paused for a moment. "I think."

"What modesty mean?" Wolfram asked. Yuuri paused and then shook his head.

"I don't know, but nii-chan uses it," Yuuri replied with a serious face.

"I like Yuu-chan more when he smiles," Wolfram replied with a slight blush. Yuuri's face broke into another smile.

"I smile more often for Ari-chan," Yuuri replied smiling. "I read book to Ari-chan?" Yuuri asked as he pulled lightly on the book. Wolfram nodded. He could only understand spoke Japanese, he was still having difficulty reading it. He just kept getting the letters mixed up with one another. Wolfram curled up underneath Yuuri's arm, as it wrapped around him and he listen to Yuuri read aloud the story. He could hear Yuuri stumbling over some of the words, but it didn't bother him. Yuuri might be sixty eight years younger than him, but he would have to admit, he did like being held by Yuuri like this…even if he was only held by a child.

After dinner, everyone gathered around the tree. Yuuri had more excitement within him to cover that of Wolfram who had no clue what was happening next. After all in Shin Mazoku, they celebrated the Winter Solstice by simply exchanging gifts but there was never tree in it.

Yuuri handed Wolfram his gift. He had a big smile on his face. "Ari-chan, Mama and I got this for you…I picked it out. I hope you like it." Wolfram looked at the lumpy package. He unwrapped it slowly and cautiously. He wasn't too sure what it was. He looked at the thing after he had unwrapped it. It was furry. Wolfram thought it was cute, but he cocked his head to the side.

"What is it?" Wolfram asked as he poked it. Yuuri's smile fell a little. A confused look appeared on Miko's face. How many children didn't know what a Teddy Bear look like?

"It's a Teddy Bear," Yuuri replied. "Don't you like it?" Wolfram sent a small glance towards Yuuri and then looked at the Teddy Bear. He gave it another poke. It really did look like the Dragon Gwendel had made for him when he was younger, except that it was furry.

"Gwendel make me one," Wolfram replied. "Not like this one…me think."

"What do you mean Ari-chan?" Miko asked. Wolfram motioned to the fur. "Oh, it wasn't furry," Miko had a look of relief on her face. So Wolfram did know what a Teddy bear looked like. Wolfram thought about the word for a second and nodded. Cautiously, Wolfram gathered the bear in his arms and gave the bear a hug. Wolfram was astounded at how soft it was. A soft smile appeared on Wolfram's face.

"Thank you Yuu-chan, Miko," Wolfram thanked.

"You really, really like it?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram nodded. Yuuri started to smile again. "Good, I thought you would…so what are you going to name it?" Wolfram thought for a moment before grinning.

"Rufus," Wolfram replied. Yuuri blinked at the name.

"That's a weird name…but it suits it." Yuuri replied. The night ended with Wolfram getting three other stuffed animals; a smaller bear, a dog and a lion who he named Cecilia, Yozak and Conrart respectfully. He also receive several dresses from both Miko and Yamato and a new coat from Taichi.

"Thank you." Wolfram replied as he looked at the three adults. He and Yuuri then went off to play with the new stuffed animals. Miko just grinned as she watched Wolfram run over to Yuuri, his arms full of the stuffed animals. She then looked at the other two adults.

"If I knew she'd enjoy the animals so much, I would have bought her more of them."

"Yea, I know what you mean…after she figured out what they were that is," Taichi replied. "I was holding my breath there for a moment."

"I was more worried about the fact that she had never seen one before," Miko stated.

"If only she could freely speak her mind, I am positive that it would be entertaining," Yamato responded. "Although, she seemed more confused about the fur than she did with the shape," Miko nodded.

"Who is Gwendel that she mentioned?" Miko asked.

"I don't know," Yamato replied. "She told me once, I reminded her of him…I think he helped take care of her. The fact that she was all alone makes me think he is dead."

"Oh dear…"Miko stated as she gazed over at Wolfram. "I keep forgetting that you've only known her for three months now. Time seems to be passing us by."

"Yea, Ari-chan will be starting Kindergarten in the Spring…"Taichi stated. "Do you think we should teach her what to do to boys who might pick on her?" Yamato laughed.

"Taichi…she is only four…she won't be beating boys back with a stick until she is at least ten. Most boys this age think girls have cooties anyways," Yamato chuckled.

"I don't know Yamato…Yuu-chan was taken by her after one day. Who knows what a year will do?" Miko responded. "But then again, they will have to contend with Yuu-chan, and I think Ari-chan has a strong liking towards Yuu-chan," With that the three adults continued to look on as Yuuri and Wolfram played with their dolls.

* * *

The next few weeks were spent with Wolfram learning how to write his name and he could finally speak in full sentences. He was slowly mastering the language. Thankfully he had learned enough that he could attend school. Thanks to Bob, Yuuri and Wolfram would not only be attending the same Kindergarten, but they would also be in the same class. Miko and Yuuri were waiting for both Taichi and Wolfram as they made their way down the steps. Wolfram was dressed in a blue dress that reminded Miko of Alice in wonderland, except it didn't have the apron. His hair had started to reach his shoulders and he had a ribbon in it. On his feet were a pair of knee high white socks and a pair of black shoes.

"Ari-chan looks very nice today," Yuuri smiled at Wolfram.

"Thank you, Yuu-chan," Wolfram replied with a blush. He wasn't going to admit to himself that he was starting to go out of his way to look nice, if only to hear Yuuri compliment him.

"Yeah, Ari-chan here got up about an hour earlier to ge…ouch." Taichi winced as Wolfram slammed the heel of his shoe into Taichi's foot and sent a glare up at him. "Never mind…we should get going shouldn't we," Taichi glanced down to see if Wolfram was still glaring at him and gave a sigh of relief when he noticed that Yuuri had distracted Wolfram. He had grabbed Wolfram's hand as they walked ahead of the two adults. Taichi heard Miko laughing.

"Taichi, I know you're a guy, but for future reference, girls, no matter what age, don't want people to know how long it took them to get ready. If guys think it only takes us five minutes to look the way we do, then we will let them continue to believe that…but there will always be a promise of pain for any guy who tries to reveal the real amount of time it really took us to get ready," Miko explained. Taichi nodded.

"I understand. Ari-chan can be the scariest person I have ever met…even Yamato's old student Sakamoto is still scared of her. He literally used his girlfriend Kyoko as a shield in order to maneuver away from her," Taichi replied as he recalled the first time Sakamoto and Kyoko had come over for dinner.

"You know, I have yet to see this infamous temper of Ari-chan." Miko replied thoughtfully. "It surely can't be that bad…is that Rufus in Ari-chan's bag." Miko asked pointing to arm that was hanging out of the side of the bag. Taichi nodded.

"I thought it would have been a good idea for her to bring something of home, in case she gets homesick or something…a comfort toy." Taichi replied.

"That was sweet of you Taichi," Miko responded as the two of them continued in silence. Once they made it up to the school. Taichi and Miko went up to meet the teacher. After the introduction had been stated and both Yuuri and Wolfram had promise to be good. Miko and Taichi left. Yuuri glanced at Wolfram and tightened his grip on Wolfram's hand. He didn't want to admit that he was scared to be on his own for the first time. Wolfram glanced over at Yuuri.

"Don't worry Yuuri, I'll protect," Wolfram promised as he tightened his grip on Yuuri's hand. "I promise," Yuuri just nodded. Wolfram had a feeling that the promise wasn't going to be enough. "I…Taichi thought I'd need Rufus with me today…instead of him being in my backpack all day, will you hold him for me?" Wolfram asked cautiously.

"Okay…but only for Rufus's sake," Yuuri answered with a vigorous nod.

"Good," Wolfram replied as he took off his backpack and took out the tan bear from his bag and handed it to Yuuri. The two of them then sat down at a small table with crayons on it. "Yuu-chan, what is this?"

"Those are crayons…we draw with them…remember that picture that I drew for you. I drew them with these," Yuuri answered as Wolfram nodded.

"Yuu-chan, can I draw you?" Wolfram asked with a slight blush.

"Sure," Yuuri replied as he sat as still as possible as Wolfram grabbed a sheet of paper and started to draw. Half an hour later the teacher was making her rounds around the room and noted that Yuuri wasn't moving.

"Is everything alright here?" The teacher asked Yuuri as she looked at him.

"Yes…Ari-chan is drawing me…"Yuuri replied as he tried not to move as he spoke to the teacher. The teacher nodded.

"Arianna, are you nearly done?" She asked.

"Almost," Wolfram replied. "There…I've just finished," Wolfram looked up at Yuuri and smiled. "My best work yet," Wolfram turned it around so both the teacher and Yuuri could see it. Yuuri's smile faded slightly as he saw the picture. Everything was beautifully done, except that the part with Yuuri looked more like Picasso had pained it. It looked out of place with the rest of the picture. Yuuri glanced at Wolfram's worried green eyes and smiled.

"I love it," The teacher stepped back and walked away. She knew only someone who loved the artist could have said that, although she would have to admit that Arianna Yagami was very talented for her age.

* * *

Before Yuuri or Wolfram realized it, it was Lunch time. Sitting down at the table, Wolfram and Yuuri had begun talking about this and that when suddenly Yuuri noted that Rufus was missing from his side.

"Rufus's is gone!" Yuuri exclaimed as he glanced around trying to find out who had kidnapped Rufus. Wolfram began to look around. No one steals a bear, named after his cross-dressing ancestor, from Wolfram von Bielefeld and gets away with it.

"There," Wolfram stated as he pointed to a group of bigger kids. It made Wolfram realize just how small he and Yuuri really were for their age. But size was not about to stop this fire welder. "I'll go get him," Wolfram stated as he stood up and marched right over to the boys. Yuuri ran right after Wolfram. "Give Rufus back to me!" Wolfram stated as he stood to his full height and crossed his arms.

"No," The boy holding Rufus hostage stated.

"Don't make me hurt you. Give me back Rufus," Wolfram responded as he clenched his fist. He did not want to resort to violence if he could avoid it. After all, he was almost seventy three years old. He was old enough to ignore these school yard scuffles.

"What are you going to do you girlly girl? Run home you your mommy?" The boy laughed. Wolfram had to keep repeating to himself that he was more mature than these idiots and that he shouldn't hit these boys.

"Or maybe she'll run to her boyfriend…don't you know that you're going to get cooties from girls…" A second boy laughed. Wolfram kept his manta up in his head.

"She won't do anything, see," A third boy stated as he pushed Wolfram down. Yuuri who had been right behind Wolfram was toppled over as well. Wolfram blinked his eyes as he felt pain in his palms. Looking down he noticed that they were all scraped and covered with blood. He then looked over at Yuuri and noticed that he was holding his arm. Worried flooded Wolfram.

"Yuu-chan, you okay?" Wolfram asked as he looked Yuuri over.

"I hurt my arm," Yuuri replied as Wolfram noticed blood flowing from Yuuri's arm. It seemed as if he had scrapped it along the length of his arm, parts of it was deep enough that it started to bleed. Wolfram's eyes narrowed as he turned towards the three boys.

"I tried to warn you," Wolfram growled as he marched over to the boy holding Rufus and punched straight in the stomach. The boy, not expecting the hit, doubled over and clutched his stomach and dropping Rufus at the same time. Wolfram then elbowed the second boy in the stomach. He followed the lead of the first boy. Wolfram then punched the third guy in the face. He toppled over backwards. "That is what you get for hurting Yuu-chan!" Wolfram growled. "If any of you try to take Rufus from either Yuu-chan or I, I'll make you sorry," Wolfram then grabbed Rufus and stomped over to Yuuri. He was about to kneel down when Wolfram's hair was suddenly yanked back by one of the boys. The boy then pulled Wolfram back a few steps. Wolfram head butted the boy holding his hair, making the boy fall back holding his nose.

"STOP IT, THIS INSTANT!" A voice shouted as the teacher came storming over. "What is happening here?" Wolfram paused to let the spots before him clear, he had hit the boy with the wrong part of his head, but he was glad that it had done the job in making him let him go.

"They kidnapped Rufus," Yuuri answered quietly as he hugged Wolfram. Tears still bright in his eyes. "Ari-chan told them to give Rufus back to us, but they started to make fun of both Ari-chan and I."

"That doesn't make it right for you to hit another student, Arianna," The teacher scolded.

"I hit them, after they pushed me and Yuuri…They hurt Yuuri, I then hurt them," Wolfram replied simply. "They deserved it," Wolfram glared at the boys. He could see know that the one that grabbed his hair was the second boy. 'I should have hit him harder'. Wolfram thought to himself.

"That doesn't make your actions right," The teacher responded. "You could have hurt them."

"They could make us dead," Wolfram responded. "Toys on floor…we fall bad, and neck snap…dead," The teacher didn't know what disturbed her more, the fact that what Wolfram had said was true, or that a four year old could see the worse possible scenario.

"Still…"

"I no made them bleed…I knock breath out…except boy who pushed me and Yuu-chan…I punched him in face…then second boy grabbed me by me hair and pulled me back. I needed to get him off. I fight back," Wolfram explained. The teacher had to admit, it did sound as if it was self defense but still.

"The Principal's office…all of you," The teacher sighed as she gathered the five kids and took them to the Principal's office; she then asked one of the secretaries to take over her class for her. On the way to the Principal's office, Wolfram gave Rufus over to Yuuri and held Yuuri's hand. Sitting in the Principal's office, the five children and their teacher looked at the man. He seemed like a stern man, and Wolfram was reminded of Gwendel in the man's expression. He blamed the memory of his brother was what made him relax in the Principle's presence. The teacher began to explain what had happened in her classroom.

"I believe Yagami-san here is claiming self-defense for having hurt Akimoto-san's nose." The teacher ended. Wolfram glanced over at the three boys who were looking at their feet. Half way through the story the nurse had come in and had stopped Akimoto's bleeding nose. She had then started on Yuuri's arm afterwards. The Principle nodded.

"Yagami-san, let me speak with you," The principle stated. When Wolfram didn't move, the Principal's eyes narrowed. "Yagami-san…"The teacher glanced at Wolfram and saw a confused look.

"Arianna, he's talking to you," The teacher whispered. Wolfram opened his mouth in and 'O' before walking in front of the Principal's desk.

"Yagami-san," The Principle started. Wolfram pointed to himself to make sure the Principal was talking to him. No one had ever referred to him as Yagami-san before. The Principal nodded. "Please explain to me, in your own words, why you attacked these three boys," Wolfram cocked his head to the side.

"Please repeat…when people talk fast and with big words, I not understand," Wolfram replied. "I am new to language."

"Oh," The Principal state as his eyes soften. "Why did you hurt those boys?" The Principal asked again.

"Oh, because they first kidnapped Rufus…that would not make me hurt them, but then they insult me and Yuu-chan. Again, I would not hurt them…me wanted to, but me know they young boys and they just be stupid. But then he," Wolfram pointed to the third boy. "pushed me and Yuu-chan. No one hurt Yuu-chan. I told them that. I no hurt them badly…just make hard to breath for few minutes…except boy who pushed me and Yuu-chan. I punch him in face…not hard promise…small bruise no more. Promise. I rescue Rufus and turn to go help Yuu-chan stand…but then boy two." Wolfram pointed to Akimoto "Pull my hair. I grow scared so I hit his head with me head," Wolfram explained. "I thought for a moment he want me hurt bad…I promise not to hit hard, but I was scared and fight back. I need him let go," Wolfram sighed. "I know it bad to hit…but I protect…I survive…I not sorry…boys bad…they not hurt Yuu-chan and me…they hurt other. Little ones."

"I see Yagami-san…who taught you to fight…children your age should not know how to fight so well that they can take on three kids bigger than they are."

Wolfram glanced over at Yuuri. "Yuu-chan help. Sho-chan is Yuu-chan…"Wolfram left the word hanging hoping Yuuri would fill in the blanks.

"Nii-chan?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram's eyes lit up before he glanced over at the Principal.

"Nii-chan…before I leave…me long time been training," Wolfram replied. "Me protect Yuu-chan."

"I see…" The Principal placed a hand on his head. Everyone heard a knock on the door. One of the secretaries looked in, her face showed that there was chaos outside.

"Umm, Kinomoto-sensei, the parents are here." She stated meekly. The Principal, Kinomoto-sensei, withheld a groan. Of all the people to make a situation worse it would be the parents.

"Let them in," Kinomoto-sensei stated as the doors were thrown opened by a swarm of angry mothers and Taichi.

* * *

Hope you like.


	6. Findings

I Don't own Kyou Kara Maou

"_Shin Makuko language_"

"Normal Japanese"

Chapter 6

* * *

Taichi made a B-line for Wolfram and started to look her over. When he had received a phone call letting him that he needed to get to the school, that Wolfram had been in a fight, he had raced over. His first instinct told him that someone had beaten Wolfram up, but he started to get even more nervous when he saw Miko. Although, a part of him knew that he shouldn't have been surprised after all Wolfram and Yuuri were inseparable.

"Ari-chan?" Taichi asked.

"I good Taichi," Wolfram sighed. "I hit kids who hurt Yuu-chan," Wolfram looked down. Everyone in the room fell quiet at this statement. All the mothers looked at Wolfram who was easily smaller than Yuuri, and then at the three larger boys. Taichi felt a headache coming up, this was not what he pictured.

Suddenly, a woman made her way over towards Taichi and Wolfram. She placed her hands on her hips and snarled. "You should teach your daughter how to act like a proper lady," She looked directly at Taichi.

"Now listen here…"

"Takamoto," The lady stated.

"Takamoto-san, I don't know the whole story, but Ari-chan is not one to hurt others for no reason…nor is she someone who would instigate a fight…and in case you haven't realized it yet, Ari-chan is easily the smallest person here," Taichi retorted.

"From my understanding of the events," Kinomoto-sensei started as he looked at the mothers of the three boys. "Your sons, Takamoto-san, Akimoto-san, and Motomino-san took Arianna Yagami's bear and refused to give it back. Akimoto, your son the proceeded to push both her and Yuuri Shibuya to the floor. This occurred after both, Takamoto-san, your son refused to give the bear back, and along with your son, Akimoto-san, insulted her. Following being pushed to the ground by Motomino-san, she checked on Shibuya-san. After discovering he was hurt, she went on her small rampage," Kinomoto-sensei gave a small chuckle. "According to their teacher Daito-sensei, she punched Takamoto-san in the stomach, and elbowed Akimoto-san in the stomach. She then turned and punched Motomino-san in the face. She then turned around and picked up her bear to walk back to Shibuya-san when Akimoto-san grabbed her hair from behind. Yagami-san realized that she acted rashly at this point, she admits that she panicked and in trying to free herself she head butted Akimoto-san in the face. Daito-sensei then stepped in. "

"So you are saying that, that Hellion is responsible for all this," Motomino's mother stated.

"Perhaps, Motomino, if you taught your son that pushing others, especially girls, around is bad behavior perhaps this would not have happened. If I heard correctly, it was only after you son pushed Yuu-chan and Ari-chan, that Ari-chan attacked. She didn't make a move when the other boys were insulting her. This is also very bad within itself," Miko growled at the woman.

"Our sons are very well behaved, it must have been something that hell-spawn bastard said," Takamoto-san replied as she looked over at Wolfram. Wolfram flinched at the term. He didn't understand was they were calling him, but he knew it wasn't pleasant. He yelled at himself for reacting. You would have thought that after a lifetime of being called names, he would have gotten used to it by now. Taichi looked down at Wolfram and felt his eyes soften. From the story, Wolfram hadn't really done anything wrong. Yes, he shouldn't have hit them, but Wolfram didn't make the first move…he was practicing self-defense. Or rather Yuuri-defense as Wolfram was protecting Yuuri. He tightened his grip on Wolfram's shoulder. Wolfram looked up at Taichi and gave a watery smile as he gently placed his hand on top of Taichi. It was then that Taichi felt it. Bending down to Wolfram's level, Taichi forced open Wolfram's clenched fists.

"Kinomoto-sensei, where did the nurse go," Taichi asked as he looked up at the Principal.

"Back to her office…why?" Kinomoto-sensei asked.

"Do you make it a habit of allowing her to go to her office, without healing everyone?" Taichi growled as he pulled Wolfram's hand forward to show everyone the blood on it. "How could you let her go without checking to see if Ari-chan's hand was alright?"

"Ari-chan!" Miko exclaimed as she bent down and took out a handkerchief. She started to try to whip away the blood. Kinomoto-sensei stood up and went to the door, telling the secretary to get the nurse back in here.

"Yagami-san," Kinomoto-sensei asked as he stared at Wolfram. "How did you hurt your hand?" Wolfram looked down.

"When I fell…I good at falling, I put hands to stop me face." Wolfram replied. "But me okay…me promise…Yuu-chan hurt more than me." Wolfram stated in earnest as he was suddenly pulled to the side of the room by the nurse who started to clean his hands. Wolfram held back a wince as she cleaned it up with hydrogen peroxide. Oh how he missed the healers. He made himself a promise to buy Gisela a dozen of her favorite flowers when he returned home for good.

"Seeing as Akimoto-san, Takamoto-san and Motomio-san are indeed the instigators of this whole thing, I have no choice but to suspend them for the next two day, and hope that you as their mothers will teach them from bullying children who are smaller than they are, and to ask permission before taking something," Kinomoto-sensei announced. "Yagami-san, I'm afraid since you did fight back, that you have to be punished as well, you are to be suspended for the rest of today," Kinomoto-sensei's eyes soften as he looked at Wolfram. "and from now on, go to a teacher before you resort to violence…okay." Wolfram shot him a skeptical look before turning to Taichi. He ran over to Taichi as soon as the nurse finished bandaging his hands.

"Taichi, what suspended mean?" Wolfram asked.

"It means you can't be in school for the rest of the day. It's a punishment."

"Oh," Wolfram stated as he turned to glare at the three boys that caused this. "_Jerks!" _Wolfram growled as he looked back up at Taichi. "Where I go if I suspended."

"You go home now," Taichi stated. Wolfram thought it over.

"Good…I no like school. Beside him," He pointed to Kinomoto-sensei, "her" he pointed to Daito-sensei, "and seeing Yuu-chan, School has mean people…they hurt people I care about. I no like." Wolfram announced as he then led Taichi out of the room.

* * *

Once Yamato got home, he was told instantly about the fight. At first he didn't believe it, but as he saw the look of worry on Taichi's face he had no choice but to believe it.

"The one thing I don't understand is, Arianna is tiny…and you said that these boys each had about twenty, thirty pounds on her, how is it possible that she took them on all by herself?" Yamato asked Taichi. Taichi just shrugged.

"I don't know, but the teacher vouched for the fight, as did Yuuri, and Yuuri never lies," Taichi replied, "but that's not the thing that worries me the most." Taichi sighed. "Ari-chan has to be one of the most stubborn people I know…that's including you, but she told me that she didn't like school. The reasons being they hurt people, which given her first day is pretty accurate in her eyes…I'm worried she might not want to go back."

"I'll talk to her. She seems to always listen to me," Yamato stated with a grim smile.

"Don't rub it in," Taichi muttered.

"Oh come on, Taichi, she cares about you too, I just think she knows you are a pushover for a pretty face, thus she takes advantage of it," Yamato replied. "Now, put on a serious face and we will go up to her room and talk with her."

"Alright," Taichi pouted as Yamato simply shook his head. It was a wonder that Wolfram ever took him serious. Going up the steps, Yamato knocked on Wolfram's door and then opened it. Both Yamato and Taichi were shocked at the state of the room. As soon as Taichi and Wolfram had arrived home, Taichi had sent Wolfram to his room. It seemed as if the hours he had been in the room had allowed him to move everything, including the furniture to one side of the room. Wolfram had changed out of her dress and into the green dress she had worn when they first met her. They saw as Wolfram moved around the room as if fighting invisible opponents, slicing them with his sword.

"Arianna!" Yamato exclaimed. His exclamation startled Wolfram so much that Wolfram lost his grip on the sword and it fell to the floor.

"Yamato," Wolfram placed a hand over his heart. "You scared me," Taichi wanted to laugh at the irony.

"What is all this?" Yamato asked as he glanced around the room.

"I practice. I have been bad and not practice in a long time. I practice now," Wolfram replied. "No worries. I move everything back. Not hard I promise."

"That's not exactly what I meant…but we'll deal with that later. Arianna, about what happened at school today."

"Oh, I not sorry. They hurt Yuu-chan. I not hit any of them hard, except the one that grabbed me hair," Wolfram paused for a moment. "I say, I not mean to hit that boy so hard, but I reacted bad."

"And about school?" Yamato asked.

"Taichi say I suspended for day. Meaning I no go to school. I not care too much. School filled with bad people," Wolfram replied. "But I want to see Yuu-chan again." Wolfram looked down.

"You know that the best way to see Yuuri is by going to school right, and to not get into fights. Can you promise me that you will not get into anymore fights?" Yamato asked. Wolfram thought it over and was trying to think it through.

"I not promise…but I try very very hard not to fight…that I promise." Wolfram replied. Yamato sighed.

"I guess if that is the best we can do. Now tell us why you are practicing sword fighting in here?" Yamato asked.

"I grow bored. I wanted to practice. I good…but not best," Wolfram sighed. "I never the best," His green eyes looked down.

"You are still young. Just give it a few years," Taichi smiled. "With the rate you are going, you will be the strongest and the best," Wolfram looked up at Taichi.

"Really?" Wolfram asked uncertain. Could he really train and become better than Conrart?

"Really," Taichi smiled at Wolfram, pleased to see a smile appear on Wolfram's face.

* * *

Yuuri sighed as his mother told his father and brother about the fight at school. He hated the fact that Wolfram had gotten in trouble because of him. He then heard his mother tell his father about the names those other kids had called Wolfram. He sighed again. He had seen the sad face Wolfram had. He could see how much those words had pained Wolfram, and he didn't even know what they meant. But to see that face on Wolfram made him want to cry.

"So you let Ari-chan beat up some boys at school," Shori stated. "I thought you were supposed to protect the Princess not the other way around." Yuuri felt even worse. Shori realizing his words had hurt his brother rather than help him he quickly tried to find a way to help Yuuri out. He was grateful that Wolfram had been able to protect his brother when he couldn't. But what he was most grateful was that ever since that blond had entered his mother's life, his mother never felt the need to dress up Yuuri in dress anymore, especially since she now had her own willing dress up doll. "Look Yuu-chan, you know what those kids did was wrong right?" Shori asked. Yuuri gave a faint nod. "You never hit a girl…even if you are playing around…but still, hitting someone else is wrong."

"I understand Sho-chan," Yuuri replied. "Hitting people never solves anything, all it does is make more people hurt at the end."

"Yes it does Yuu-chan," Shori agreed as he left the younger boy to his thoughts. Yuuri made himself a promise that he would never resort to violence to solve a problem ever again.

* * *

Hope you like. I'm sorry for the delay. I've been super busy and haven't noticed that this story and all my stories for this fact haven't been updated. The chapters should be up soon.

C-ya.


End file.
